edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Veggiebul
Welcome Hi there, welcome to my page. Feel free to talk to me. Colouring As for the colouring, go to this site: http://html-color-codes.info/ Get a colour you want, for example 11688E. It only works in Animal and Character boxes by the way, so the first option is backcolor. Just paste the code for the colour, in this example 11688E and it'll change the colour. :) Will 14:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Added you!! Will 14:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Veggie! My internet stuffed up and it was so late so I just went to sleep. Yeah, let's plan some times to meet up! That'd be a great idea! And sure, send me a chapter and page number and let's do this! (I think the one with everyone holding a straw would be great to do when choosing who goes to the pyramid). Will 22:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Veggie, I've noticed that you don't sign your messages, but you should. It's really easy, you just have to type ~~~~ at the end of you message. 13:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Also, you shouldn't delete stuff from your talk page. ou misht need to refer to it in the future. 17:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes. And feel free to suggest any new changes in any page. 19:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Winter Background How do you like the new background?! Or maybe we could use this. I'm also planning to add christmas related things. 12:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And awesome! 22:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) OK 20:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Agenn Post Sorry about the pictures, I didn't mean to post them to your page. I meant to just post them to the wiki. If you want you can just find them under the photos category. Some of them are poor quality and I probably shouldn't have put them there though. Agenn 02:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I use photoflexer to cut them out. What do you use to color your pictures? do you use a program or is it by hand?Agenn 04:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I've seen your colored pages and love them. Also good job working for death toll, it scalinates lots of my favourite series. (Cage of eden is my favourite though) Thanks for telling me about the coloring rule. Any place I can see for other rules like that?Agenn 03:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Veg, this is Co-Swagster! XD I'm on another user on wikia called "SmearyAss", but that's alright. ;-) Hi there Yes, it's me. I didn't think someone else from Holland is going to abunai 2012. Also a member from this wiki. hope to see you tommorrow. misschien kunnen wij morgen ergens afspreken. mijn werkschema op dit site vind je terug op mijn blog. tommorrow morning i will attend WMA en AMV and the slot cerenomy Jasonx11 (talk) 22:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Manga Kissa in Utrecht Hey Veggie, My friend and I are planning to visit Manga Kissa in Utrecht. He wants to stay in the library for the whole day. If you got the time we can meet each other again at the library or perhaps wander through the centrum. Jasonx11 (talk) 15:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) morgen je bedoelt morgen om 14 uur in de middag in nederland. In de middag ben ik aan het boodschappen met mijn moeder. Rond 16 uur ben ik meestal thuis. Jasonx11 (talk) 17:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC)